Deconstrucción
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Will Graham se encuentra al borde del abismo.


Era el terror a perderse a sí mismo lo que le tenía en ese constante estado de duermevela – ese espacio sin tiempo en que nada parecía real y todo era demasiado vívido a la vez.

No había nada más terrible que la certeza de saber que uno está perdiendo la razón, lenta e inexorablemente, sabiendo que existe una salida e ignorándola cada vez que se pasaba frente a ella.

Will Graham se sentía como la sombra de si mismo, observándose desde afuera, desolado por la vista frente a él, desgarrándose la garganta en gritos que reverberaban en ecos dentro de su mente y nunca salían a la superficie.

Y a pesar de eso, era capaz de mantener a aquellos a su alrededor completamente ignorantes de ello.

Hannibal observaba desde su asiento en primera fila el lento y constante avance de la destrucción de Will, esa combustión interna que iba dejando un rastro de cenizas que sólo él era capaz de interpretar, el dejo dulzón que la incipiente locura dejaba en la piel afiebrada del agente.

El tortuoso deleite de la espera, el tener que contener el hambre, el ansia de la posesión completa, el clímax de la destrucción absoluta de alguien quien ha depositado ciegamente su confianza en ti.

Hannibal se preguntaba en ocasiones si así era como debía sentirse el amar a alguien.

* * *

Will abrió los ojos, confundido por unos segundos como cada vez que despertaba del sueño inducido por los analgésicos y sedantes que se le administraban constantemente durante su estadía en el hospital.

Volvió a cerrarlos por un momento, para que su mente y su cuerpo se ajustaran de nuevo a esa realidad a la que aun no se acostumbraba del todo. Escuchó el bipbip del equipo médico que lo monitoreaba, sintiendo la aspereza de las sábanas que le cubrían y el persistente olor a desinfectante.

Sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación, una fuente de calor al lado derecho de su cama, el olor metálico y penetrante que siempre había relacionado con Jack Crawford.

- ¿Viniste a arrestarme, Jack? – Se incorporó despacio sobre las almohadas, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Jack, los labios apretados en una mueca que bien pudiera tomarse como preocupación, pero que Will sabía era más una no muy sutil expresión de desaprobación.

- Más de una vez te pregunté directamente si algo andaba mal, Will. Instintivamente sabía que no era así pero quise darte el beneficio de la duda, confiando en que eras lo suficientemente responsable de ti mismo como para tomar tus propias decisiones. – Will iba a hacerle notar lo injusto que era hablarle de ese modo cuando estaba confinado a una cama de hospital, sin la posibilidad de escabullirse, pero se guardó sus comentarios cuando observó la expresión en el rostro de su visitante, quien parecía haber adivinado sus intenciones. – Desapareciste del auto, donde te ordené que te quedaras y te lanzaste a la persecución de un criminal altamente peligroso sin refuerzos y, aparentemente, con una fiebre que bien pudo haberte freído los sesos…

- Pero Alana está a salvo ahora y Abel Gideon no podrá hacer más daño. – Will le interrumpió, con ese tono altanero e irrespetuoso que sabía molestaba a Jack pero que no era capaz de evitar usar con él cuando sus puntos de vista no coincidían del todo, como parecía estar sucediendo frecuentemente esos días.

- Fuiste policía por más de una década y nunca utilizaste tu arma de cargo. Y ahora, bajo mi responsabilidad y mi mando has matado a dos hombres en menos de seis meses, Will. Perdona si me tomo demasiado personal este nuevo gusto por jalar el gatillo.

Jack se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Will intentó volver en su memoria al momento en que le había disparado a Gideon, pero no pudo ver nada más que un páramo solitario cubierto de nieve que se fue desvaneciendo cuando una nueva dosis de sedante entró en su torrente sanguíneo, haciéndole dormir de nuevo, sin sueños ni alucinaciones agitándose en su cabeza.

* * *

El nuevo curso de la situación que, como todas las variables posibles, había sido tomado en consideración, aceleraba un poco la resolución final de un plan que hubiera podido alargarse indefinidamente, bajo las circunstancias apropiadas. Hannibal se veía forzado a tomar medidas de emergencia que podían conseguirle algo de tiempo pero que, eventualmente, podían volverse en su contra si no era extremadamente cuidadoso en su ejecución.

Will sólo necesitaba un poco más de lucidez para encontrar el principio de la madeja de mentiras y engaños en la que tan exitosamente lo había enredado; una palabra, un hecho aislado bastarían para que todos los puntos esparcidos en su cerebro se conectaran y le guiaran directo a la respuesta que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos y que Hannibal tan cuidadosamente había sabido ocultar a plena vista.

Había sido por la intervención directa de Jack al designarlo como psiquiatra de Will Graham que tuvo el tiempo y la libertad de preparar una estrategia que le ayudaría a evitar su captura. Jack Crawford tenía en sus manos, sin que se diera cuenta, el arma perfecta para capturar a alguien como él en la persona de Will Graham: un hombre capaz de una empatía absoluta a quien no podía pasársele por alto la existencia de un individuo con el cual no podía conectarse de forma alguna, un ser que sólo reflejaba vacío, oscuridad y muerte.

Bedelia lo llamaba velo humano, para Hannibal no era nada más que un mecanismo de defensa, útil tal vez, pero vulgar y vil para su exquisita naturaleza.

Will Graham sólo necesitaba encontrar la perspectiva correcta para ver a través del velo, algo que ya habría conseguido si no fuera por el daño en su cerebro y la impecable manipulación de la que Hannibal le había hecho objeto.

Era el momento para hacer otro movimiento – arriesgado tal vez, pero fríamente calculado –, que pusiera a Will en el centro mismo del tablero, mostrando con claridad todas y cada una de las jugadas de las que había sido testigo involuntario y en las que, eventualmente, las apariencias colocarían como el único ejecutor.

La curiosidad – morbosa y profundamente poderosa – por presenciar el momento en que la verdad se revelara ante Will en toda su terrible y destructora certeza bien valía el poner en riesgo su libertad y, probablemente, su propia vida.

Abigail Hobbs tendría que enfrentar el destino del que nunca pudo realmente escaparse.

* * *

Will sabía que los demás no tenían más información que aquella dada por la evidencia. Jack y Alana se protegían a si mismos bajo la cubierta de su relación profesional con él – eran su jefe y su psiquiatra – para poder enfrentar los hechos materiales sin que su lazo emocional con él pudiera afectar su juicio.

Will podía ver cosas que los demás no podían. Había visto las conexiones, había encontrado los motivos y experimentado las emociones detrás de cada una de los asesinatos que se le imputaban. Todos cometidos por una misma mano y planeados por una misma mente, que no eran los suyos, lo que sabía con una certeza que le helaba la sangre y le ayudaba a enfocar su pensamiento.

Abigail Hobbs era una víctima, no del todo inocente, de un juego largamente planeado y cuidadosamente ejecutado cuya única finalidad era ponerlo en la posición en la que estaba. Esas cuatro muertes eran distractores, algo para mantener su atención enfocada en otra dirección, cortinas de humo que cubrían algo más grande, más peligroso y grotesco.

Algo que estaba íntimamente conectado con él y que la bruma de la fiebre y del miedo le impedía ver con claridad.

Will siempre había sido un hombre práctico. Vio la oportunidad de escapar y no dudo ni por un segundo en tomarla. Ahora necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir para encontrar esa pieza final que pusiera en perspectiva todas las piezas dispersas del rompecabezas que tenía a medio armar en su cerebro.

Si pudiera apelar a la curiosidad profesional de Hannibal más que a su vínculo emocional, tal vez pudiera conseguir que lo llevara a Minessota para ver por si mismo ese escenario del que no tenía memoria alguna. Volver sobre sus pasos, el criminal que regresa a la escena del crimen.

Descubrir de una vez por todas si él finalmente había sucumbido bajo el peso de la sombra de Garreth Jacob Hobbs infiltrada en cada poro de su piel y cada rincón oscuro de su mente. O, si su instinto – lo poco que quedaba de su propia personalidad – estaba en lo cierto, resolver el enigma detrás del imitador que había puesto tanto empeño en destruirle por completo.

* * *

Dejo un rastro lo suficientemente obvio como para que Jack Crawford lo descubriera, tomando ventaja de la ahora intermitente confusión de Will. Les llevó buena parte de la noche llegar hasta la casa de los Hobbs en Minessota y Will había estado dormitando inquieto a su lado la mayor parte del camino.

Sentía la adrenalina en sus venas, afinando sus sentidos, enfocando su objetivo pero a la vez, dándole esa sensación de liberación que le provocaba bajar un poco la guardia y mostrar su naturaleza, confiando en que su muy cultivado instinto de supervivencia controlara que tanto podía dejarse llevar por el delicioso placer que sería ser finalmente descubierto por alguien tan especial y único como Will Graham.

* * *

Nada en esa habitación hacía eco en su cabeza, la sangre en el piso contaba una historia de la que no había tomado parte alguna, pero algo reverberaba dentro de su mente, no un eco del pasado, no. Algo muy presente, algo vivo que llenaba todos los espacios y era como una antorcha ardiendo en medio de una oscuridad espesa y sofocante.

Hannibal hablaba y cada palabra suya sonaba como si fueran sus propios pensamientos, pero ahora estaba conciente de la intención detrás de ellas, del tono insidioso, mecánico y frío con que eran dichas. La imagen de Abel Gideon pasó por su mente como un parpadeo y se formó otra conexión. Sentía la fiebre en el ardor en sus ojos, la garganta reseca y el sudor frío bajando por su nuca.

Soy Will Graham, eso lo sé, pero, ¿realmente sé quién es Hannibal Lecter?

* * *

- Ahora puedo verte.- Will dijo, la lucidez en sus ojos, a pesar de la fiebre que le consumía y que se notaba en el pulso tembloroso con que apuntaba el arma hacia él.

Necesitaba hacerle hablar, ganar tiempo para que Jack llegara y su trampa se cerrara por completo sobre Will. No tenía ya nada que esconder y necesitaba saciar su curiosidad y Will lo hizo a su completa satisfacción.

* * *

Fue el descubrimiento de que tan profunda había sido la manipulación que Hannibal había ejercido sobre él lo que le dolió más. En segundo plano quedaban las muertes que se habían convertido en daño colateral para ambas partes participantes en ese juego macabro que aun esperaba el movimiento magistral que daría fin a la partida.

Su mente hacía proyecciones a una velocidad frenética: matarlo y escapar; matarlo y llamar a Jack y convencerlo de que Hannibal era el imitador; torturarlo para vengarse su traición. Cualquier decisión que tomara tendría el mismo fin: él terminaría en el Hospital Estatal de Baltimore para Criminales Dementes, sin nadie que le creyera y Hannibal – muerto o vivo – habría ganado.

Le había llevado paso a paso hasta ese momento, sólo para ver que tan lejos podía llegar. Cada paso calculado, cada escenario considerado. Hannibal no estaría tan calmado frente a él si no contara con un plan completo de escape listo para cuando llegara el momento.

Quería saber ¿verdad? Bien, démosle la respuesta que buscaba y acabemos con esto de una vez.

* * *

Se limpió la sangre del rostro con el pañuelo y lo dobló cuidadosamente, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, con la reverencia con que se trata a las reliquias sagradas. El trofeo que guardaría de su larga y memorable primera batalla contra Will Graham, a la espera de su enfrentamiento final. Entonces tomaría su corazón y con él crearía el platillo más exquisito que hubiera existido jamás.

Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que su manjar se marinara hasta el punto perfecto. Y si tenía suerte, tal vez podría trabajar un poco más en su preparación mientras llegaba ese momento.

* * *

Chilton había satisfecho su capricho y Will no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Gracias a los nada ortodoxos tratamientos del director del hospital, Will era apenas conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sabía que se había instruido un juicio y que se esperaba a que se le considerara médicamente estable para enfrentarlo. No tenía idea del paso del tiempo, ni de si era de noche o de día. Sabía que era Will Graham, agente especial del FBI – o ex agente, para ser más preciso -, que se le acusaba de la muerte de cuatro personas y que estaba internado en calidad de criminal demente en el ala de psiquiatría del Hospital Estatal de Baltimore.

Detrás de todo eso había algo que no desaparecía a pesar de las terapias de shock y los sedantes con que le trataban. Una idea que se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la parte más lúcida de su mente. Una idea que no era más que una silueta de un hombre con la cornamenta de un ciervo y que Will sabía, significaba para él su salvación. Eso y nada más.

- Hola Will. – Se puso de pie y camino hasta el grueso cristal que le mantenía confinado en su propio infierno. Del otro lado estaba la única persona que le conocía tanto como él mismo y detrás de él estaba esa silueta que también era su única conexión con lo que el consideraba su realidad.

¿No era peculiar que esa situación no le generara conflicto alguno?

- Hola doctor Lecter.


End file.
